fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Tikal is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Ward residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Tank Muddlefoot and Princess Sally Acorn were supposed to be getting Tikal from Knuckles' house as a favor from Prince Edward, but were distracted because Sally had been playing video games and Tank had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Sally as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Tank as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Sally with a glare. She went back to her game and Tank ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Tikal slammed the door hard and glared at Tank and Sally. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Tank noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Tank, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Edward, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Tikal, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Tikal, shivering with angry tears. Edward gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Tank and Sally, who did not notice him. "Tank! Sally!" he shouted. Tank and Sally did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Tank. "Hey!" said Tank as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Sally gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Edward gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Tikal." Tikal nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Sally. Edward rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Tikal. "Shh!" Edward shooshed her. He looked back at Tank and Sally. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Knuckles' house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Sally..." Tank started, scowling at Sally. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Edward finished. "Tank!" Sally snapped, glaring at Tank "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Tikal. "Well," said Edward, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Tank grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Sally. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Tank. "I'm supposed to be going zip lining with Honker and Gosalyn." "You're as evil as Dr. Robotnik!" shouted Sally angrily. "Both of you apologize to Tikal and go upstairs." said Edward sternly. Tank and Sally had no choice. Before they passed Tikal, they stopped. "Sorry." said Tank. "I'm sorry." said Sally. Tikal said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Tank and Sally proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Tikal, Tikal," said Edward. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Tikal nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet